A Love that Lasts Forever: A Pearl Harbor Fanfiction
by irishgirl.1017
Summary: I knew it was true love he first time he kissed me. I Wanted to be with him forever, and I never wanted to lose his smell, his touch, his kiss. When he left a piece of my heart went with him, and I hoped it would somehow find it's way back to me. As I sit here alone, I am lulled to sleep by our memories.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please leave reviews and tell me how it is! If I get enough positive reviews, I'll upload another chapter and so on and so forth! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the characters for the Pearl Harbor movie.**

1942

And just like that, I sent him off. I sent him off with no clue about what the future held. I never wanted him to leave, but they called for him. He was a great pilot, and they needed him for this mission. Not as much as I needed him with me. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and turned to leave the runway. I walked along the shaded boulevard as I took in the sweet island air and absorbed every last ounce of warmth from the sunset. Everyone was solemn-faced, including myself. I turned onto my street, with palm trees lining it and gardenia trees in front of each house. I climbed up the porch steps of the home I shared with the other nurses. I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I laid down. I wanted to remember him. I wanted to remember the lazy summer days we spent on the porch swing, our hands curled around glasses of iced tea. I wanted to remember the cold winter days when we would go dancing or to the diner. I wanted to go back in time, and do it all over again. I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep and hoping my dreams would take me there. I saw myself as a little girl with dark brown ringlets chasing after two boys longing to be heroes one day, demanding their attention. I soon drifted into deep sleep, allowing myself to remember every sweet, loving moment.

* * *

May 12, 1937

"Aren't you supposed to be married by now, young lady?"

My head snapped up from my book I was reading. I was sitting on a bench in Moore Creek Park.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Aren't you supposed to be married by now, it's a simple question," said this old woman.

"Excuse me," I said as I attempted to stand up and leave.

"Answer the question, girl!" she demanded, raising her voice and blocking me so I couldn't move.

"No I'm not married," I said softly.

"For a girl of 17, you should be married by now. I was married at 14! For Pete's sake..." she muttered as she stumbled away.

And that's how my small town of Shelby, Tennessee worked. Girls getting married and having babies over and over was the lifestyle. I hated it. I craved more, though. I wanted an education and a chance to see the world.

I started to cry. I was only 17, I didn't need to get married straightaway, did I? I was so conflicted. I wanted a husband and children, but I also wanted to have a successful career. I stood up and left the park and started to walk.

I walked fast along Adams Street, hoping to catch some sort of breeze to wipe my tears away. It was sweltering outside, a whopping 96 degrees. Just enough to turn my dark brown curls into a frizzy disaster.

I passed Joe's Diner and Mrs. Lee's alterations shop. I gave a quick nod to Mrs. Higgins, my piano teacher and waved to Marjorie, my friend from school.

With my book and purse in hand, I walked towards home.

I passed Charlie's Hardware Shop and I looked inside curiously. I knew he worked there. I slowed down and peered into the window. And then I saw him.

Wow, he had changed. His muscles were more defined and his tan was darker. He had gotten taller and his eyes, oh his eyes. They were beautiful pools of dark chocolate brown that I couldn't help but stare into. He was hunched over the counter, scrawling something on a piece of paper.

I braced myself and found some courage that I didn't even know I had. I opened the door and the bell rang. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Adeline," he said warmly.

I smiled. It didn't matter what he said. I was practically swooning over him. I had to compose myself.

"Hi Danny. I'm here to get something for my Daddy. Do you have glue?" I lied. I didn't need anything for Daddy, I was just here to see him.

"Yeah, we have glue. Follow me," he said. He lead me down an aisle towards the glue and pointed out the best one.

"This is what you'll want," he said, handing me the glue. I took it and his hand brushed against mine. I felt a shock, something I've never felt before.

"Thanks," I said warmly. I looked up at him and his brown eyes pierced my green ones. I didn't know how long we were standing there like that, but it felt like hours.

"What happened," he asked, referring to my tear stained cheeks.

"Some old woman was slandering me for not being married...I'm only 17!" I said, and started crying again.

He pulled me into a warm embrace and let me cry. I cried because I wanted a future, not 4 kids under the age of 6 and another on the way.

"I should go," I said, instantly regretting my meltdown. I wanted to stay here with him, but Mamma was expecting me to be home by now. "How much for the glue?"

"It's on the house," He said, smiling.

I smiled back and took one last glance at his eyes.

"Thanks," I said as I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Listen Adeline," he said, causing me to turn around and look back at him. "I was wonderin', my shift ends in fifteen minutes and, um, do you wanna go to Joe's and get a cuppa coffee or somethin',"

I gushed inside. Was he asking me on a date? Did he like me? A million questions went through my mind.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said, smiling.

"You wanna hang around here while I finish up?" he asked.

"Ok," I agreed. I took a seat on one of the stools by the front counter and smoothed out my red gingham sundress. I watched him intently as he was finishing papers and receipts. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" he said, laughing.

"Nothing, it's just that you've changed since I last saw you," I admitted.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, for starters you've gotten taller, and your voice is different, and your tan is darker, and your muscles are bigger," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really," he said, obviously very amused. "Well you've changed too,"

"Have I now?" I said, smirking.

"Yes. Your hair is curlier and your eyes are greener," he said sweetly.

I blushed. "Why thank you, Mr. Walker," I said jokingly. I was sort of embarrassed, but the good kind, like when someone gives you the sweetest compliment like he just did.

"My pleasure, Ms. McCawley," he said.

I laughed and smiled at him.

"You have a nice smile," he said softly.

I blushed. "Thanks," I looked down at my shoes and gushed inside. Gosh, he was always such a gentleman.

"Well I'm just about done with my shift, I just gotta lock up."

"Alright," i said.

We walked towards the door and he opened it for me. I went outside and was once again met with that stifling air that practically choked you.

He locked the door and turned to me.

"Shall we?" he said with a certain air about him.

"We shall," I said in a mock haughty tone.

We laughed and walked towards the diner.

We walked inside and were immediately met with the tempting smell of burgers and fries. We took a booth in the back of the diner and slid into the metallic red seats.

"So, how ya been, Addie?" he asked. Did he really just call me Addie? Nobody calls me Addie, not even my mother. I found it endearing that he had his own nickname for me.

"Good. Millie's been keeping me busy with her famous double dates." I said, laughing. Millie was my best friend and she also happened to have a crush on my big brother, Rafe.

"And who exactly is going on these double dates," he asked slyly.

"Millie's catch of the week, whoever that may be. This week it was Robert Fitzpatrick and I was with Johnny Clark. We went to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at the cinema."

He chuckled and shook his head. "That Millie, never content with what she has until she doesn't have it,"

I laughed and agreed.

"How have you been, Danny?" I asked.

"Fine, just takin' care of my Dad and working. I started workin' for your Dad, doin' some cropdustin' when he can't."

" Yeah, I've seen you up there. He's getting on in his years and Rafe can't do all of it," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and Rafe's too busy with his catch of the week." he said.

"That's my brother for you, always out on some sort of date or something," I said, laughing. I saw Danny peer behind me and shake his head.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered.

"Hey, Danny!" said Rafe, sliding into the booth next to Danny.

"Hi, Rafe," Danny grumbled.

"What are you doin' here with Adeline?" he asked, smirking.

"She popped into the shop and I thought I would take her to the diner to talk," Danny said, with innocence in his voice.

"Talk, eh? Don't look like a talk to me," he said slyly.

I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

"Rafe, I can guarantee you we're only talkin'," Danny said.

"Look at her Danny, she's blushin' somthin' fierce." He said as he laughed mockingly. "There's no way around it, Danny Boy, you two are on a date," he said, nudging Danny.

"We are not on a date, Rafe." I stated, hoping he would leave us alone.

"Alright, I'll take her word for it," he said, holding his hands up in a mock surrender and laughing.

"What're you doin' here, Rafe," Danny said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"I was gonna go by the hardware shop to tell you that my parents invited you over for supper with the family. I saw ya'll walk over here so I followed ya'll and here we are,"

I came to the sudden realization that I had forgotten completely about the dinner and I needed to get home before people came over.

"I need to go, I was supposed to get home to help Mamma and I forgot," I said frantically.

"Well let me give ya a ride home. I might as well since I'm comin' to supper," he said, smirking.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." I said as we raced out the door.

"Wait Danny, give me a ride too! I'm not walkin' all the way to my house!" Rafe wailed.

"No time, Rafe, gotta get Addie home!" Danny yelled as we ran to his Ford Model T pickup truck. He opened the door for me and we both climbed in. The engine roared to life and we took off.

Since the ride is a bit of a long one, Danny turned on the radio. Cole Porter was playing and I sang along quietly. I didn't expect anyone to hear me, but Danny did.

"You're good at that, y'know," he said quietly.

"Good at what?" I asked.

"Singing," he said, smirking.

I blushed and smiled at his sweet remark.

"I'm not that good," I said. I looked at him and his brows were furrowed as if he were in deep thought.

"Y'know, my mamma used to sing to me at night. That's one of the only things I remember about her," he said sadly. I suddenly felt a sadness for Danny that I couldn't explain. I had always had everything I ever wanted. A loving family, a nice house, and great friends. Danny had nothing. I felt so sad for him and I couldn't help but imagine what my life would've been like if I were in Danny's shoes.

I glanced at him and he glanced at me. He gave me a sad smile and looked back to the road.

"Sorry for changin' the mood, I just feel like... if I don't try to remember her... I'll forget her completely," He admitted.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I said meekly.

We turned onto my street and drove for a bit before we pulled into my driveway. He hopped out and came over to my side to open the door for me.

"Thanks, Danny," I said sweetly.

"My pleasure, Addie," he said.

I smiled to myself. He was always such a gentleman.

We walked up the steps of the porch and went inside. My mamma was in the kitchen cutting vegetables.

"Adeline, is that you?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mamma, and Danny's here too," I said, sort of tiptoeing around Mamma's attitude.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're so late, but you'd better have a good reason young lady." she said strictly.

"Mamma, Danny took me to the diner and I completely forgot about the time. I'm really sorry mamma," I said.

"Alright, dear. If Danny's here, you two better go somewhere else while I'm preparing supper." she said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes mamma," I said as I left the kitchen and entered the living room where Danny was standing.

"Mamma says we have to go somewhere else while she's making supper," I said.

"Alright, where should we go?" he asked with his famous cheeky grin on his face.

"Let's go to the creek," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out the door towards the cornfields.

"Why are we goin' this way, we could just go around the cornfields instead of through them," he said, obviously very confused.

"Because I wanna take the scenic route," I said cheerfully.

He chuckled and he started running towards the creek.

"C'mon, Addie try to keep up," he said jokingly. I laughed and started running. Running through cornfields is not an easy task, and before I knew it, I had gotten a cut on my cheek from the cornstalks.

"Ow!" I yelled, holding my cheek in pain.

"What happened, Addie?" he said, running back over to me.

"I think I cut my cheek on a cornstalk," I said softly. At that point he grabbed his hankie and cupped the side of my cheek and started to wipe the blood away.

He inched a little closer until his body was almost pressed against mine. He put his hankie back in his pocket but his hand lingered on my cheek.

He brushed his thumb against my cheekbone and moved his body just a teeny bit closer, until it was fully pushed up against mine.

The whole ordeal was sending electric shock up and down my spine. I felt as if I were floating on air. I could've stayed there forever with him.

"Adeline Marie McCawley! If you don't get your sorry behind over here, Mamma's gonna have a fit!" It was Rafe. Gosh did that stupid brother of mine annoy me. I pulled away from the sweet moment with Danny and started running back to the house. I was giddy inside, and I felt like I was 12 years old again.

I ran up the porch stairs and into the house, where Rafe was doubled over, hysterically laughing in the living room.

"Rafe, what's so funny?" I asked, seriously alarmed. After Rafe had finally calmed down, he walked over to where Danny and I were standing.

"Mamma said you two came home and went to the creek, and I thought I'd scare you so that I could see exactly what you were doing," he said, as if he had aced a secret mission or something.

"Rafe, honestly, we weren't doing anything but sitting by the creek," I said, hoping Rafe wouldn't read too much into this.

"Well just look at you two, Adeline, your hair is a mess and Danny, your hair is tousled and there's lipstick on your hankie," he said, pointing to each of us.

"Rafe, that's not lipstick on his hankie, it's blood. I got cut on a cornstalk and he wiped it away for me. It was noting more than that," I pleaded. I really didn't want anyone to know about what Danny and I had almost done.

"Alright, I won't pry anymore but if I see you two smoochin' or somethin, I'm gonna get real mad," he said.

I looked at Danny and I saw him trying to hide his famous cheeky grin. He saw me glance at him and we both gave the slightest bit of a smile to each other.

"Rafe Edward McCawley, will you stop meddling in other people's business! Now you have work to do son, go wash your father's car or go dust the crops," said Mamma. She was a no-nonsense kind of woman, who liked to get things done precisely when they needed to get done.

I gave a look to Danny and kind of laughed.

"Mamma, how long until supper?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes. Why don't you get Danny a drink and go sit on the front porch swing," she said.

"Yes Mamma," I agreed. I really didn't mind the fact that I'd have to sit outside with Danny.

"Danny, what do you want to drink?" I asked.

"Cola's fine, if you have it," he replied.

"Cola it is, then," I said with a half- laugh. I gave him his cola and we headed out to the porch swing. I took a seat and he plopped down next to me.

We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Danny?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some people want children, or a house, or a successful career... what do you want?" I asked.

He sat there pondering my question, until he glanced at me.

"I want a wife, and children and a successful career doin' what I love. I want a nice house here in Shelby and I want a convertible car,"

"Those are all nice things," I said, and I truly meant it.

"What do you want, Addie?" He said softly.

"I want to travel the world and see all of the landmarks. I want to go to college and have a successful career and after that I want children and a husband and a nice house here in Shelby,"

"I like your dreams," he said softly.

"I do too," I admitted truthfully.

We both went quiet and as if on cue, the sunset turned into a magnificent array of colors.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed.

He nodded and looked at me.

"Yeah. It is," he whispered.

At this point he was still looking at me and I turned to him.

"What?" I laughed.

"You're so pretty," he said quietly.

I turned away as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"I should go help Mamma with supper," I said nervously as I started to stand up.

He sat me back down and took my hand.

"No, stay," he whispered.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Addie," he asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I was a bit taken aback at his question. "Why are you asking?"

"Well it's just that I don't see you out of the house too often and I was wonderin' if you had a boyfriend."

"Well...um...no, I don't, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering."

"If you must know, none of the boys here are my type,"

"What is your type," he asked.

"Danny, is there a reason why you're asking me all these questions?"

"...I'm sorry, it's just that...It just doesn't feel like your Rafe's little sister anymore. I've always been comfortable around you but for some reason, I feel like I need to impress you or something."

"You don't have to do that, Danny,"

"I know, it just doesn't feel like you're Rafe's sister anymore. You're a girl...one that...I like,"

I had gone silent, my expression turning into one of shock and surprise.

"You...like me?" I asked him in a quiet voice that didn't sound like my own.

"Yeah...I have for some time now," he said with a cheeky grin.

I gulped. I've always had a special place in my heart for Danny; he was like a brother to me. But now, he felt like more than a brother.

"Addie?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Remember when we were in the cornfields and you got cut by a cornstalk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember,"

"I really wanted to kiss you then...and I really want to kiss you now," he said in a whispered tone.

"Then why don't you," I said with a newfound courage.

"Yeah, why don't I," he said softly as he leaned in.

His lips met mine in a soft and tender kiss, his hand softly combing through my hair. His hand came behind my head and softly grasped my neck. I felt as if I were floating on air. I had never in my life felt anything like this.

I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to stay there with him forever.

He pulled away abruptly and stood up.

"I should go," he said.

"Go?" I squeaked. How could he leave after we just kissed?

"Yeah," he said, backing away as I sat dazed on the porch swing. "Tell Rafe I'll see him...I'll see him later," he said quickly. He turned and walked away towards his car and I was utterly confused.

I stood up and went inside the house, dazed and confused.

"Adeline, Danny, dinner's ready," Mamma announced with some sort of pride.

"Danny's not here, Mamma,"

"Oh, well come and eat. Your father and Rafe won't be back for a while."

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll just go upstairs and go to bed, Mamma."

"After I just spent two hours preparing a meal that nobody's gonna eat!" she paused, her expression softening. "Alright, dear. Goodnight," she said as she kissed me head.

I went upstairs and lay down on my bed.

I was shocked, confused and hurt. If I weren't so starstruck after he kissed me then I would've chased him down and asked why he was leaving after such a tender moment.

It was now more than ever that I questioned Danny's relationship with me. Was he a brother, or was he more than that?


End file.
